Seule à elle-même
by myrtille278
Summary: Et si Katniss ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son père. Une tragédie qui mène celle-ci bien loin de l'avenir qu'on lui connaît. Qu'est devenu sa vie, sa famille? Un tout petit OS bien court qui se développe grâce au yeux de la mère de Katniss.


Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser à tous les fans d'Hunger Games et à tous les fans de Katniss. Hunger Games est aussi un roman que j'adore et je ne comprend pas moi-même ce qui m'est passé par l'esprit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il _fallait_ que j'écrive cet OS. J'espère donc qu'il pourra plaire à quelques-uns d'entre vous même si j'ai moi-même de la difficulté à l'avaler.

Il faut savoir qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, qu'ils ont tous été créé par Suzanne Collins mais que l'idée est de moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Est-ce que papa rentre souper ce soir?

-... Non Katniss. Papa est partit. Pour toujours. Il ne reviendra pas.

-Où est-il aller? Pourquoi il ne va pas revenir?

-Il est mort Katniss.

Sa voix est éteinte. Son visage est sans expression. Ses questions n'ont pas de sens à tes oreilles.

Tu ne sais plus combien de fois tu lui as répété ces mots. Tous les soirs, c'est la même chose. Il faut répéter. Lui faire comprendre que son père ne reviendra jamais. Que, comme toi, elle est seule. Lorsque ces phrases douloureuses franchissent tes lèvres, tu la voie battre en retraite de nouveau. Alors que toute la journée tu as lutté contre la folie qui assaille ta fille depuis la mort de ton mari, tu la voie disparaître comme à tous les soirs. Elle retourne se cacher dans sa tête. Tu voie ses yeux de petite fille, tellement immature pour son âge, se remplir de larme et devenir vide comme le puits au fond de la cour. Elle à 16 ans et, depuis toutes ces années, tu attends impatiemment qu'elle revienne à elle. Mais c'est en vain et tu le sais.

À la suite d'une nouvelle déception, tu retournes préparé le souper, abandonnant ta fille seule assise au coin de son lit. Son corps mince et décharné se balance d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux cernés scrute le vide. Cette image, tu sait qu'elle te hantera même après ta mort.

Ta seconde fille est dans la cuisine, son chat sur les genoux. Elle t'offre un mince sourire que tu lui rend difficilement. C'est grâce à elle si ce puits au fond de la cour n'est pas encore ta tombe. Dans ses yeux à elle, tu lis une tristesse sans limite mais aussi une once de courage qui réchauffe ton cœur et te donne la force de continuer à vivre et à aimer.

D'une voix faible, tu lui demande pour briser le lourd silence qui s'installe :

-Comment va-t-il?

-Bien. Il a attraper une souris cette après-midi et m'en a offert un bout.

Un sourire mêlé d'une grimace de dégoût étire ces lèvres. Cela te fait rire et tu remercie la vie de t'allouer encore quelques beaux moments à travers l'enfer que tu vis chaque jour.

Ce sera demain la Moisson. Pour une quatrième année, tu t'inquiéteras pour ta plus vieille fille. Néanmoins, cette fois, ta deuxième fille aura elle aussi son nom dans la coupe mortelle. Si par malheur on te l'enlevait... Tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuit. Comme elles probablement. Et comme chaque parent du district et de tous les autres districts.

* * *

C'est le jour J. Tu aides tes filles à se préparer, tes mains tremblent. Tu as proposer à Katniss de porter ton ancienne robe bleue. Si ce n'était son visage marqué par la peine et ses yeux vides, elle serait jolie. Tu aides Prim à faire disparaître la petite queue de canard que forme sa chemise et à tresser ses cheveux blonds. Enfin, tu offres une prière et un long baiser à chacun d'entre elles. Ton espoir de les voir rentrer à la maison ce soir leur permettra peut-être d'être épargnées.

Vous vous dirigez toutes les trois vers l'endroit où aura lieux la Moisson. Une petite foule y est déjà rassembler. Tu laisse tes filles pour aller rejoindre les autres parents. Des mères se tordent les doigts, se ronge les ongles. Leurs yeux sont cernés, leurs lèvres sont serrées. Les pères ont les sourcils froncés et le dos courbé. Ils tapent du pied pour évacuer leur angoisse et serre désespérément les épaules de leurs épouses. Comme tu aimerais avoir un homme à tes côtés, une main rassurante dans la tienne.

Une femme monte sur le podium. Son apparence extravagante ne t'accroche pas, ton œil est rivé aux deux têtes tressées à quelques mètres de toi. Les paroles de son discours t'échappe, tout comme celles du film qui vous est présenté. Et, finalement, elle s'approche des vases où ont été mélangé tous les noms. Ton cœur se met à battre, fort, si fort que ça te fait mal. C'est lorsque le premier nom est scandé que ton cœur s'arrête.

-Primrose Everdeen.

Le nom résonne longtemps dans tes oreilles. Tu n'as pas la force de respirer, ta tête ne t'obéis plus. Tu sens les larmes couler sur tes joues, un nombre infini de larmes. Elle tourne la tête vers toi, cherche ton regard. Ses yeux sont humides mais elle ne pleure pas. Lentement, elle se dirige vers l'estrade dans un silence total de la foule. Tu cherche Katniss des yeux. Celle-ci observe la scène sans réagir. La tristesse tord son visage, tu la voie refouler ses larmes. Elle reste figé, perdu dans son monde mais consciente que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle voit sa sœur.

Tu fixe Prim, elle te fixe. Tu n'entend pas le nom du tribut masculin, tu ne le vois pas monter les marches pour rejoindre ta fille, plus rien n'a d'importance. Tu as l'impression d'être seule au monde, seule avec le regard de Prim. Et pourtant, tu te sens oppressée, prisonnière, démunie, comme prise au milieu d'une foule trop dense.

Dans peu de temps, tu iras faire tes adieux à ta fille. Elle te promettra qu'elle fera tout pour gagner mais, au fond de toi, tu sais qu'elle t'offre ses plus beaux mensonges. Tu la prendras dans tes bras une dernière fois et vous vous quitterez.

Ce soir, tu rentreras seule chez toi. Katniss sera avec toi mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne reste plus rien de celle que tu as élevée. Son fantôme te harcèlera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Tu ne souhaite pas voir ta fille se faire tuer. Tu ne souhaite pas la voir se faire assassiner devant tes propres yeux. Ce soir, si tu le souhaite, c'est le puits au fond de la cour qui saura t'accueillir.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas peur de lire mes fanfictions à l'avenir. Je vous jure qu'elles ne ressembleront pas toutes à celle-ci! En tout cas, n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos commentaires! Je serai heureuse de les recevoir.


End file.
